akatsuki loves
by emi00
Summary: akatsuki comes to konoha ! theyr comign to watch the chuunin exams and trying to find a new member , what happens when sakura gets akatsukis atention. ( in this story sakura is strong , not weak ) akatsuki x sakura sotry :33 enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey emi here :33**

**this is my first good story , so please dont be gruel , so all the chuunin exam participants all 16 and the senseis are 29 :33 , akatsuki members are :  
deidara : 17 **

**tobi : 18 ( yeah tobi si tobi , not a bad person )**

**hidan : 19**

**itachi : 20**

**kakuzu : 20**

**kisame : 21 **

**pein : 25**

**konan : 24 ( in this fiction konan and pein are just like sister and brother)**

**zetsu : 23**

**sasori : 22 ( not a puppet !1 :3) **

**now lets start the story ! :33 enjoy **

**hokage tower ! tsunades pov :33 !**

Tsunade was doing the paperwork and drinking sake when genma came running in the office , tsunade looked up from the paperowrk and drinked little bit of the sake , tsuande saw that genma had really important thing to say.  
" tsunade - sama ! the akatsuki want to see you ! theyr waiting on the gate ! " genma said. Tsunade shocked ¨what did akatsuki want here , if theyr after the kyuubi , then they would have attacked not come to talk , so what did they want " tsunade thinked.  
" Genma ! bring them here , get kakashi and asuma to bring them here ! " tsunade yelled at genma who bowed and runned out of the drinked more sake. Tsunade waited 20 minute that the quests came , when the akatsuki came tsuande saw asuma first then behinde the akatsuki tsuande saw kakashi who looked ready to kill all of them.

**Kakashis pov :333**  
When genma came running to get me and asuma from the bar i was sure that somethign wrong , on the way to the gate , genma explained what happened. kakashi was shocked. " what does the akatsuki want here , if theyr not after the kyuubi ? " kakashi asked from asuma and genma.  
" tsuande - sama wanted to talk to them firts before she says anything else , i myself believe that theyr not after the kyuubi now , they would have attacked already without talk. " genma said. kakashi and asuma nodded.  
" i think they are after soemthing from the chuunin exams , they are keeped on konoha. Maybe theyr after soemthing there ? " asuma said. kakashi and genma nodded. When they arrived , they saw 10 cloaked persons and eachone of them got a smirks on theyr faces. There was anbu and jounins. Genma told the others that they could realaxs and leave. All of them leaved slowly looking behinde them and then disaphearing. Kakashi and asuma turned around look the 10 cloaked persons.  
" hokage-sama wants to talk to you , follow us " asuma said and the akatsuki started to follow them. kakashi came behinde the 10 persons so he could watch them closely.  
" deidara-sempai ! " one of the cloaked persons yelled and glomped other one. Kakashi looked the weirdly and smirked  
" oi tobi get off me , yeah ! " the other akatsuki yelled to the other on and hitted the person in the head. Kakashi smirked and contiuned walking. That contiuned all the way to the hokage tower.

**^^ sorry this was little short , nex time i make longer, reviews please , i wanna know what i have to chance here :33**

**what pairings do you want , i going to make this anyway akatsukixsakurs story, but who do you wanan see the most :33 :**

**hidanxsakura**

**peinxsakura**

**zetsuxsakura**

**sasorixsakura**

**itachixsakura**

**kisamexsakura**

**tobixsakura**

**kakuzuxsakura**

**deidaraxsakura**

**see ya soon :33 **

**emi00 3**


	2. Chapter 2 akatsuki sees pink 3

**Hey emi here again :)) **

**thanks a lot for your reviews , you can still vote with who im gonna make sakura happy in the end and bla bla ... **

**here are scores until now :**

itachixsakura:4

**peinxsakura : 5**

**hidanxsakura :1**

**tobixsakura : 1**

**deidaraxsakura: 0**

**kisamexsakura : 0**

**kakuzuxsakura : 0**

**sasorixsakura: 2**

**akatsukixsakura : 4**

**remember you can still vote ^^**

********************************************

**sakuras pov.**

i was walking with sasuke and naruto towards hokage tower to see lady - tsunade , as always naruto was annoying and loud , naruto was he was wearing a mask , the wearing black lether jacket where was orange and orange pants **( like in shippuden )**on the other side of me was sasuke he was wearing black ninja panths and a black long sleeve shirt , sasuke had on her back was gray katana and on the right thigh he had a kunai pouch and he had a black ninja shoes. sakura ( me ) was wearing red tank top and black shorts , she had a kunai pouch on the thighshe had a black ninja boot what went over sakuras knees and she had a black katana on his back. They were going to get a new mission , because they haven´t one a long ago **( THEY CAN HAVE C MISSION ALREADY ) **Naruto was complaining how hungry he was and sasuke was saying naruto a tobe what got naruto really angry , what got a really huge fight going on. i was gettin really annoyed.

" OI NARUTO ! SASUKE ! BEHAVE YOURSELFS ! " with that i punched those both on the hokage towers wall and i think that shook the whole building , i saw naruto and sasuke knocked off so i just had to carry those two.  
```_im not gonna carry those two up upstairs , i have to jump up there , i hope so much that tsunade isn´t seeing anyone right now ! god im so embrassed ! im gonan kill those two ! ```_ with that sakura took naruto and sasuke on his shoudlers and started to jump towards lady-tsunades window.

**Tsunades pov.**

i was staring at the akatsuki who where right in my office looking towards me , i was getting annoyed. kakashi and asuma where already leaved long time ago , asuma was gona to her team and kakashi ... well kakashi was maybe reading on of her porno books. i smirked when one of the started to speak , I recognized her , he was pein akatsuki leader.

" hokage-sama we wanna ask one favor from you " Pein asked me bowing her head

, i was slightly amused. ```_ akatsuki never askes favors and if asks then theyr not good ones ```_tsunade thinked nervosly  
" what kind of favor are you asking ? if there is killing someone then forget it " i said calmly but strongly.  
i smirked when someone from the group shivered after when i was talked. i saw pein smirk after i was talked  
" no one is not gonna get killed "  
" then what kind of favor is this what your asking "  
" we wanna look chuuning exams and pick one memeber on akatsuki "  
" ... " Tsunade was shoked , ```_they want one member more on akatsuki ! they wanna watch chuuning exams ! this isn´t so bad what i thinked ```_

_" _it´s fine for me as long you or anyone of you hurts somebody in this village or sabotating chuuning exams " Tsunade was serious about this , if they hurt anyone form this village theyr gonna be dead meet.  
" of c... " Pein couldn´t say what he was saying because the whole building shook , tsunade smirked when she knew who did this and guessed why. pein looked hokage weirdly.  
" _OI LADY-TSUNADE OPEN THIS STUPID WINDOW ! " _yelled the figure behinde the window , tsunade smirked and went to open the window.  
" hai hai sakura , calm down would ya " tsunade said smirking , the figure jumped inside dropping two figures on his shoulders.

**Peins pov.  
**```_ who is that ? why does tsunade smirk so much ? was she causing that shook that came couple minutes ago ? isn´t that little uchiha and kyuubi kid , how is that bossible ? ```_ Pein got many guestions on her mind , he was looking at the figure who was standing behinde tsuande not seeing how she looked , that he know that this person was a she because his voice was so soft and his name was sakura.

**Itachis pov.**

_isn´t that my little brother and her best friend naruto ? who is this person that carried them here ? this person gotta be strong ``` _Itachi thinked hard and tryed to see who was this mysterious person who carried her little borther and her friend up here , he heard his name said that name was sakura.

**Kisames pov.**

_```wow that chick got a power ! is that a katana what she got on hisback ? i hope that girly can use that thing ```_kisame was smirking and tryign to see this persons face but couldn´t even when he was so long.

**sasoris pov.**

```_this person ... is interesting. she got a strengt and a katana... she could be a good puppet ``` _sasori was smirking and thinking how good puppet this person could be.

**deidaras pov.**

```_ hmm... she is strong , yeah. maybe she is beautifull like my art , yeah ```_ deidara was thinking so hard that almost fell down on the floor when tobi hit her in the shoulder trying ot get closer that girl behinde tsunade.

**Tobis** **pov**.

_```tobi´s gotta see , tobi´s have to see this girl , maybe she is pretty girl and she will be tobi´s best friend ``` _tobi was trying to get closer and he pumper accidentally to deidara-sempai.

**Kakuzus pov.**

```_this person , she is interestin and she got a interesting name , sakura like a cherry blossom. maybe i will like this person ```_ kakuzu was thinkign and keeping the cool face under her mask and gorssed her arms over her chest.

**Hidans pov.  
```**_wow the bitch got strenght i think im gonna like this place . bitch name is sakura , like a cherry blossom hmmm ... ```_ Hidan smirked trying to see girls face

**zetsus pov.**  
_``` can i eat him , no you cant black side , why not she got a delicious name and she smells good , still no_ ``` zetsus tryed to look this person behinde tsunade and they both smirked

**sakuras** pov.  
when i came to lady-tsunades office i saw person in there but i didn´t see well who where they , so i decide to ask lady-tsunade  
" lady-tsunade who are they " I tryed to look behinde lady-tsunade  
" sakura dont get freaked out now , okay ? " tsunade asked  
" why would i freak out , only ones who would freak out would be these two bakas who cant behave " sakura pointer naruto and sasuke , naruto was awake and heard what sakura said.  
" sakura im not baka , teme started it and i dont freak out ! " naruto told sakura , sakura looked naruto and kicked her where the sun doesent shine  
" yes you are and be quiet in trying to talk here " sakura said , after sakura kicked naruto she heard couple of snickers behinde tsunade  
" wow i like this person already " sakura heard behinde tsunade  
" hmm... she is certainly interesting " sakura heard second voice  
" be quiet there, so sakura these are the quests... " tsunade moved out of the way , when sakura saw those black cloaks and red clouds she was ready to jump out of the window  
" akatsuki .. " sakura said and looked lady tsunade who looked nervous  
" what meaning of this lady-tsunade " sakura looked lady-tsunade badly , tsunade started to sweat  
" t-they just wanted to coem watch chuunin exams ... " tsunade said sweating and nervously  
" and... " skauras hair hided his hair while she tryed to keep his control not to punch efry one of them out of konoha  
" t-they want to choose one of chuunin exams person to akatsuki " tsunade said carfully. Thats it , sakura looked tsunade angry  
" what the hell tsunade ! you know that we are to going in the chuunin exam and it could be naruto or sasuke who would be chosen " sakura yelled angry to tsunade. Akatsuki looked nervosly those two. sakura walked towards the sofa and layed down there  
" im gonna sleep , wake me up when they are leaved " sakura said and tsunade nodded sittin on his chair and akatsuki sweat dropped as sakura falled slowly asleep.  
" that was fast , yeah " sakura heard before she falled the sleepy worl

**~~~~~~**

wohooo i did it , it´s the longet until this , review please and vote ^^ the voting is until chapter 4 comes !  
  
**see ya soon minna ! **


End file.
